For shipment of bulk goods, a storage system known as an intermediate bulk container (IBC) has found wide acceptance. The IBC comprises a 275 gallon container mounted to a skid or pallet. A wire mesh cage is also mounted to the skid and surrounds the container on all four sides. The top of the container is generally exposed. Additional pallets or IBCs can then be stacked for shipping or storage.
The IBC is filled at its top by removing a cover providing access to an opening. A bottom spout acts as an outlet for goods stored in the vessel. A bulk container valve is typically removably secured to the IBC to control removal of goods from the container. Typically, the valve is threaded onto the spout. A hose can then be connected to the valve with a cam lever coupling to empty the contents of the IBC.
A typical EBC valve comprises a ball valve including a plastic housing with a ball valve element contained within the housing. A stem connects the ball valve element to a handle. Typically, the handle is secured to the stem with an external bolt. However, such a bolt can be easily removed, causing the handle to fall off. As is apparent, without the handle the valve would be extremely difficult to operate.
Likewise, the typical valve housing is of two-piece construction. The pieces are separated to provide access to the interior chamber to install the ball valve element. While the ball valve element is sealed within the interior chamber, the chamber includes substantial voids between the ball valve element and the walls of the chamber. In food application, food can enter these voids and subsequently rot. Likewise, if the IBC is used for storing chemicals, then the chemicals might set up within the voids.
A typical IBC valve includes a threaded collar connected to a rear fitting for threading the valve to the spout. The fitting is made of two-piece die cast metal. This can increase the weight of the valve significantly.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.